When I First Met You
by Yasumi
Summary: Currently a one shot. A day in the library turned into an interesting first meeting for the god of mischief. A Loki/Cephera fic.


A/N MUST READ: Ok. I found this among my many drabbles and upon suggestion from one of my readers turned friend I am posting it as a current one shot for later use as a possible fic. I'm celebrating my Facebook page hitting over 50 likes and so I want to also thank all of you guys who read my stuff who don't follow me but have been supportive of me.

This is a Cephera/Loki. It was just a little something I quickly wrote on a first time meeting between the two. I hope you enjoy.

For those not familiar with Cephera she is my original character that I have written in more then one fic depicting different ways she meets Loki. :)

Current: ONE SHOT

Loki ventured into the library. Thor was out in the throne room with his father learning some diplomatic things. They were trying to arrange an alliance with one of the outers realms. They were dealing with King Yorin Drogo of Mechonova and his daughter Seraphina. They had also brought with them Seraphina's sister from a different father. Loki heard the other one was human. Loki didn't need to learn about diplomacy. He was good with words and so he chose to do other things.

He walked down between the vast bookcases. The library was practically empty. Not many people came there. Not many people were as dedicated to their studies as he was. Today he was looking for a spell book he hadn't read yet. It required quite a bit of searching as there wasn't much Loki hadn't seen already.

When he turned down the third isle he stopped. Ahead of him stood a girl. She had one foot on the bottom shelf and she was stretching as far as she could to reach a book on a shelf much taller then herself. He watched her sigh and grab the shelf to put her other foot on the second shelf.

He strolled forward and summoned to him the book her fingertips grazed. "Oh!" she said surprised. She hadn't seen him come in. When she was back on the floor and turned to look at him he felt his mind wander. She was beautiful in an innocent kind of way. Her violet eyes staring up at him under thick lashes. Her brown and pink hair pinned neatly on top of her head. Loki had ideas of what to do with her.

"I believe you were looking for this." he said handing her the book of magic. She took it in both hands. The book was quite large and her hands barley wrapped around the binding.

"Thank you." she said. Her voice soft but assertive. She smiled which made her face lit up.

Loki couldn't help himself. He leaned forward bracing his hands on the bookshelf on either side of her head. She looked surprised at him but didn't move. She curled the book to her chest wrapping her arms around it tightly.

"I'm Loki. You are...?"

"Cephera." she replied as she eyed the position she was left in between his arms.

"Ah. The human sister." he suddenly looked down at her in awe. This tasty looking creature in front on him was a mere human girl. He hadn't expected her to be so...alluring. He grinned. "Well Cephera what brings you to the library?" he eyed the magic book.

"I was bored." she admitted. "I'm sorry I'm not used to people sticking around to talk to me once they find out I'm a human." she said suddenly her back staying flush to the shelf.

"Your humanity doesn't bother me." he replied. And it was true, right then he only wanted one thing from her. He moved one hand to trail the backs of his fingers down her bare arm. "I can think of much more exciting things to do than read." he said to her not worried about hiding his intentions.

"I'm sure you can." a hint of a smirk crossed her lips. "I'm afraid it might be fun for you but not for me. I've never..." she trailed off looking away from him.

"I expected no less when I saw you. You give off a strong sense of..."

"Innocence." she finished for him. She looked back up again. "My sister says too innocent sometimes."

"Aren't you curious?" she asked smiling letting his fingers roam across the exposed skin above her breasts. He could tell she was. She hadn't made to leave and she hadn't told him to stop either.

"Maybe. But really this is improper. My sister is a princess I wouldn't want to be labeled a whore." she said but still didn't move. He rubbed his whole palm across her smooth skin and gripped her small neck softly.

"No one would need know. I can be discreet."

"I tell my sister everything." she replied before his thumb moved up and across her bottom lip.

"You're not lying to her if she never asks and you never tell." he grinned a wicked grin. She was caving. He wondered what might be going through her mind.

She parted her lips to speak but nothing came out. She seemed to be having trouble finding new reasons not too. She was young. Maybe 19 human years. She had lots of years left considering how long mortals lived. He wanted to sample her while she still held her youth and beauty. It excited him to think he would be the first to taste the delicate creature before him.

He leaned down to accommodate for their height difference and lightly touched his lips to hers. He felt her lips move in silent, unintelligible, words before he pressed his to hers completely. She dropped the book with a dull thud to her feet and she kissed him back.

This was way too easy. Loki had never thought going to the library would yield so much fun. He placed both his hands to her firm hips and pulled her to press against him. He was sure she could feel his need growing in his pants.

Her small hands had rested on his upper arms as she leaned into him, completely lost in his kiss. He touched his tongue softly to her lips and she parted them thoughtlessly. He delved his tongue in to play along hers and she shivered.

He broke his kiss and pulled her away from the shelf. "If you want discreet here is not the place." he told her and took her by the hand. She pulled her out of the library and down the many hallways and up a flight of stairs. They reached his room without notice.

Once they were safely inside he turned and pulled her back into his arms and she was all but laughing. The sneaking through the halls had given her a thrill and he was glad. He kissed her again his hands untying her dress at the back.

The lace slipped through his fingers with soft ease. He loosened them enough to slip her dress from her shoulders. She pulled her arms from the short sleeves and the dress hung at her waist. He didn't break free of her lips as his hands skimmed over the skin of her flat stomach and ventured up to cup her breasts.

Her skin was warm to the touch. She gasped when he took her breasts in his hands and kneaded them pinching her nipples to arouse into sensitive peaks. He took her gasp and dove his tongue into her mouth again deepening his kiss.

He was happy he only wore a simple tunic and pants that day. He wasn't sure she would know how to remove his usual armor. He wasn't sure of the intellectual span of humans. Though she seemed to have at least some sense. She had already pulled his tunic from his pants. Her height stopped her from being able to pull it over his head properly.

He helped her with that. He yanked it off breaking his kiss and he enjoyed the smile that played on her face. It was one of fascination and sheer adrenaline. She was on a high she had never felt before and it brought more excitement to Loki.

He pressed himself against her again feeling her breasts on his chest. He pushed her dress from her hips and it fell, pooling around her ankles in a heap of fabric. He moved her backward toward his bed. When the backs of her knees hit it she fell back and he let her fall to her back. She giggled cutely before he dropped to his knees.

He kissed her legs and hitched his fingers into the sides of her underwear. She lifted her hips and allowed him to remove them. He tossed them aside and parted her legs still kissing her skin up toward his goal. He had a least a couple of hours before talks with his father would end. He was going to enjoy them.

When he reached to kiss the inside of her thighs he could smell her arousal. He slid his finger up her already wet slit and pressed it between her lips to touch her entrance. She sighed and squirmed under the touch. He gently probed her entrance and felt her barrier. He had been curious whether or not she really had it intact. He was glad she did.

He moved his face forward and nuzzled against her sex before he tasted her. The sound she made when he first made contact drove him crazy. He wanted to hear it again. Somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He licked her a little harder and he was rewarded with the same sound again.

He smiled into his ministration and his tongue played across her clit fast and slow depending on the moment. She was purring in short gasps. He knew how to play a women to his tune. She was close to coming for him and he wanted her to come for him.

He darted his tongue over her and sucked until she was practically screaming. Her legs had bent up to rest her feet on the edge on his bed. And her head was thrown back in a arch. With one last push in tempo she burst and shivered. Her whole body shaking and pulsing as she came and cried out.

He licked his lips and stood. He removed his pants and she sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at his length with curious eyes. "Would you like to taste me?" he offered her.

She didn't look up at him or speak. She reached out and placed her pointer finger against his length and smoothed it up to the tip. He let out a slow breath. She gripped him suddenly with her whole hand. And he had to hold back his groan.

He wasn't usually so sensitive or vocal but her touches were not what he was used to. He was used to whore's who had been trained to pleasure a man. Her touches where more teasing and innocent. Her curiosity was what urged her on.

She touched her tongue against his tip and he let out a low growl. He wanted more of it. She licked around the head and moved her hand up and then down over his shaft. He closed his eyes, his breathing was less then steady. He wouldn't be able to let her do this for long before he came. But then if he came now he would have no trouble fucking her longer.

He was debating what he would do when she wrapped her hot little mouth down over him completely and sucked back up around his length. He sucked in a sharp breath and placed a hand on her head. He snaked a few fingers into her neatly pinned up hair causing it to become loose.

He gripped her hair hard as she sucked him. Bobbing her head down over him. He could feel her tongue licking his flesh with each movement. He pushed her head at a tempo he enjoyed and she added her hand to move in sequence. He didn't hold himself back. He decided he wanted to fuck her till she was sore.

When he came in her mouth he groaned and bucked his hips. She coughed when he let her pull back but she had swallowed his seed and this pleased him greatly.

He climbed over her as she shimmed backward on the bed and up to the pillows. She lay down again after freeing the rest of her hair. Her hair splayed across his pillows in a very sensual way and he kissed her. Her legs were open on either side of his hips. He could feel the heat of her sex against his not quiet ready cock.

It wouldn't be long before he was ready again. He continued to kiss her his hand playing with her breast. She moaned and moved her cunt to rub over his hardening length. He broke the kiss and smirked down at her. "So eager." he teased her licking her neck and nipping her ear.

"I'm afraid I'll loose my nerve." She replied honestly.

"It's too late for that." he said and pressed his ready length against her entrance. Her arms wrapped round his neck and he thrust into her heat. He clenched his teeth at how tight she was. She cried out into his ear and he pulled out and plunged in again.

Her breathing was clipped, breathy gasps as he began a steady rhythm. His arms keeping him from squatting her with his weights. "I am honored, to be the first to fuck you till you scream." he told her licking her ear and pounding her faster. Her little legs bent, touching his hips. She was moaning, her eyes closed.

She held onto him hard and he drove into her harder the longer he lasted. He pumped into her wet cunt and she panted hard, her nails biting into her back. He hissed as she drew blood but he enjoyed the feel. Pain mixed with pleasure was always nice.

He wanted to look into her face as he planted his seed deep inside her. He stayed in the same position until he exploded. He uttered a cry upon his release and sunk deep into her soft walls. He deposited his seed as he had wanted and looked down into her sated face.

Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink hue and her eyes hooded as she caught her breath. She had splayed her arms out on the bed stretching wide. He slipped from her core and moved to lay beside her. He played his finger around her nipple. "Much more fun then reading." he commented. She smiled in amusement.

"But now what?"

"Oh, I've no plans to let you leave this room till I've had you again." she stared wide eyed at him.

Loki had never forgotten the tiny human girl who graced his bed all those years ago. He'd taken her as much as he could, savouring her until she had to go. From what he knew she was bound for earth to live a normal human life, to live and to die. Loki was pleased to have this memory of her. He'd never thought he'd find a use for a human but she had turned into an exception.


End file.
